minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Something's in the Water
It is recommended to read The "DREAD" Series, "The Gore Man", and "The Gore Man's Cabin" to avoid any confusion of what is happening. Hello, its Vick again. I recently stopped the Gore Man from large amounts of pain, or at least I think so. I also found where the Gore Man was living and found some pretty strange things. I somehow survived by saving the Gore Man, and its daytime now. I highly doubt its going to be safe around here now. I made something haunt my world, and its going to stay that way. That's how all the Creepypastas go. Anyway, I'm currently trying to build a boat to sail away from the island. I want to sail away to find more food, and get away from the area that is haunted. I'm hoping for the best. Nights go by, nothing has happened but collecting food for the trip. I don't know how long I'm going to be capable of feeling that something is about to skin me alive while I'm still here. I'm leaving tomorrow. That will be when I have enough supplies. The reason I'm collecting so much is because there is absolutely no land in sight. And there won't be for many miles. Hope for me this won't be my last recording. This is the day I leave. I got in my boat and sailed to nowhere besides water. I know this will be what I'm going to see for a few hours or so. Few hours have gone by, could have swore I saw something in the water. I would say its a squid, but...I haven't seen a squid in ages. Not even a minute more, I saw something move again in the water! I'm not crazy, am I? I stop the boat, look around in the water. No Guardians, no squids, nothing. Next time it happens I'm following it. I'm still on this boat, it's been a day. I haven't seen whatever it was ever since those two times. Scratch that, there it was again! I'm gonna follow it, I gotta know what this thing is. Upon catching up with it, I noticed it was the silhouette of someone swimming all stylish like. They didn't seem to care about me, or the boat. After some time following the swimmer, it started swimming in another direction, I looked over and saw a forest on a very large island. I kept following right behind the swimmer in my boat. The strange swimmer reached the beach. When I saw who it was, my eyes widened. It was the Gore Man! Or was it? I couldn't see the Comedy Mask. Actually, he doesn't have it on. What happened? It's face is covered in blood, so I'm unable to see their face. He stopped and looked at his's wrist, he peered into what seemed like a pitch black vein. I stepped out my boat, and he turned around quicker than I can blink. He observed me for a brief moment, then continued back to heading to the forest. I followed until he started heading to a cabin. It was another home. It stopped before it opened the door, and said to me: "Get lost. Ivan does not like visitors." Who was Ivan? Is there more than just the Gore Man we should be aware of? This just made me more curious. I waited behind to cabin for hours listening and waiting for him to leave. All I can hear is the sounds of cutting, dreadful coughing, and...animals crying? Has this been where all the animals have been going? But how? Did the Gore Man carry them while he swam? Impossible. I should start making a house. I went to a field nearby and started creating my house The following is a recording that sounds like Vick and something unknown talking to each other. Every other sign of Vick's whereabouts are completely unknown. V: Agh, where the-WHO ARE YOU? ?: Do not be alarmed. V: What are you talking about? Where am I? Are you Ivan? ?: The Ivan you speak of is no longer here. V: What is going on? Why did the Gore Man say Ivan was in his house? ?: Is the Gore Man what you call Sergei nowadays? V: Sergei...I know that name... ?: You need my help, and I need yours. V: I need your help? No I don't! I don't even know what you are...or where your talking to me from. At this point it is assumed the unknown person shows itself. V: Oh there you are. Now, why do I need your help? ?: You have brought Sergei into your world, however you must not know this is actually Sergei's own world. V: What? He used to live here? ?: Yes. Sergei was cursed by the Ivan, and was forced to kill the players that call for him. V: I see...how come the Tragedy Mask was forming on his face? ?: You entered his world, his homeland. The curse hurts him for not killing when they have entered a world. Causing tragic pain. The place he goes when he kills a player is this world, however it is completely ruined. When you called for him, he still sees his world ruined, and doesn't know anything changed. This is the first time he has ever felt the wrath of the Tragedy Mask, and he soon found out he wasn't in his world. You took of that mask, and have corrupted the curse. You are now being hunted. You need our help. V: This sounds terrible...I didn't know all of this...how can you help me? At this point, it sounds like the person put down some sort of mask familiar to the Gore Man's. It also sounds like it put down something heavy next to it. Presumably a Trench Coat. ?: This mask is Neutrality. Unlike Comedy and Tragedy, it has been forbidden since Ivan's death. It will guide you. It will help you. You will be safe. They fear this mask. V: Its like the Comedy Mask...but a straight face... I don't know what is hunting me, but it doesn't sound good. I'll do whatever it takes to stay protected. At this point, Vick put on the outfit. You can hear the sounds of unworldly beings quietly yelling when Vick puts the mask on. V: What the...what's going on? ?: ... V: ANSWER ME! I DON'T FEEL SAFE! Is sounds like Vick blacked out and hit the ground. The man got closer to Vick, still unconscious. ?: Rise again, Neutrality. Come back, and join your old friend, Comedy. Tragedy will be coming back soon...I promise. The tape ends there. We hope for Vick and Sergei's safety, and hope that whatever happened, the man will never cause harm to them again. -Note I hope you are enjoying this series of the Gore Man. Most of the pastas I plan to make will be about the story of the unfortunate fate of what is now the Gore Man and Neutrality. I will be making the story of the Tragedy soon! Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural